


Poisoned Marriage

by PinksoulCustard



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dinner, Family Dinners, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinksoulCustard/pseuds/PinksoulCustard
Summary: Ryukyu and Imperial Japan eat dinner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Poisoned Marriage

Dinner was quiet. Machirugi ate her rice in silence, looking down at the table as she chewed and swallowed. It was a meagre meal, but she didn’t ask for more. After all, she wouldn’t want to displease her ‘beloved’. She spared a sour glance at her husband, who was calmly eating his meal while staring at her with those piercing golden eyes. He put down his eating utensils, and swallowed the food currently in his mouth. He gave her a small smile, one that if she didn’t know well would have come off as harmless. 

“Are you going to drink your tea, my love?” he said, gesturing to her cup filled with green tea, “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to drink cold tea.”. 

She narrowed her eyes. It may seem like a normal question, but her husband was not normal. If he spoke of anything, there was always something else he wasn’t revealing. She looked at his cup, which was also untouched. She narrowed her eyes, twisting her mouth into a distrustful frown.

“You first,” she half growled, before adding in a sweeter tone, “my love.”.

He let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. He snatched his cup in one hand and took a large swig of tea before slamming the cup back down. He wiped his mouth, and then raised his arms. He still had that infuriatingly sly smile plastered on his face. Nothing happened. Shame. She was almost hoping he’d poisoned it so the bastard could choke on his own vomit.

“You really believe I would be so childish as to poison your tea?” he chuckled, “come now darling I thought we put the past behind us! Can you not love me like you did your other husband?”

“Muzaffar didn’t steal my land and killed my people, Eisuke” she snarled, grabbing her tea and taking a violent gulp of the steaming hot drink. It wasn’t a wise move, for the minute the scalding liquid touched her tongue it scorched the tender organ. But she was too angry to care. 

Eisuke let out a disappointed sigh. He really wished she would know her place. He twirled the tea cup in his hand, staring at the intricate design on the clay. He didn’t know why she made a big deal of it. He had even let her live and stay in his house, eat his food, and have a relatively normal life. Any other woman would have gladly taken the opportunity he had so graciously given Machirugi, and yet she still despised him. Oh well, you can’t win them all.

“Why do you continue to fight me, Machirugi?” he said, a dangerous edge in his voice, “we could have been happy together. You and me, with our two children. So why do you continue to resist me when I’ve given you a life others could only dream of?”. 

She was silent for a second, but he could see how she clenched her hands into fists, and the white hot fury in her eyes.

“Happy?! Is that what you think my life is?!” she spat, venom in her words, “you’ve silenced me, destroyed my culture and forced me to speak your language! You’ve stripped me of my freedom and my choice! How is that a life others could possibly wish for?!”. 

She coughed slightly, but paid it no mind as she stood up and stared at her ‘husband’, at this monster of a man. 

“You are so stuck up your own ass you can’t see how you’ve made me miserable!” she began to tear up, “you don’t love me! Or our children! You just love power and the pain of others!”.

Her throat felt dry, and she coughed again, but looked at the shocked face of her husband with a sense of . But that joy turned to confusion when he began to laugh. He stood up, clutching his stomach as he gave a cold, lifeless laugh. He looked at her with his yellow eyes, those eyes that held a glint of triumph. 

Her eyes widened, and she realized she couldn’t breathe. She fell to her knees and erupted into a coughing fit. And then she began to gurgle. She looked up at him, and his smile was now a sly smirk. He kneeled down, placing a finger under her chin and tilting it upwards so she met his eyes. They were cold, calculating eyes. The eyes of a predator.

He made a ‘tsk tsk tsk’ noise, shaking his head as if being disappointed with her.

“You know, Machirugi, I’m disappointed!” he said, fake shock in his voice, “you found my bluff, but it never registered that I might actually be resistant? Oh, you stupid stupid bitch!”

She began to foam, and she fell into a heap on the floor. Fuck the tea, he had poisoned the tea. But the bastard had been planning this. Of course, he would build up a resistance to poison. How could she have been so naive, so blinded by rage? He’d been planning this from the start. He knew just what made her tick, just what would make her act recklessly. And now here she was, dying because of a foolish error in judgement. 

“You see, you have been such an annoyance!” he growled, his facade completely falling as his true nature came back to light. 

“Always arguing, always biting back, teaching my firstborn your filthy language! You don’t know your place!” he screamed in a fury, making wild gestures as she choked on her own spit that now was overflowing and spilling onto the floor. 

“But I won’t let you taint my other child!” he snapped, “he won’t have any of your traits, none of your pathetic culture! He’ll be a model example for Japan, my perfect heir!”.

His eyes were wild now, an evil in them she’d never seen before. And then he gave her a sweet smile.

“And now that I have an heir, I don’t need you anymore,” he said mockingly, “so goodnight, sweetheart. Oh! And say hello to your sweetheart for me. I do so love a reunion between two star crossed lovers.”

He chuckled cruelly, and in her final moments, she cried. She cried until her world fell to black. 

Eisuke stared at the dead corpse of his former ‘wife’, and his manic demeanour immediately fell back under the curtain of cold silence. His smile vanished, and he straightened his clothes and slicked back his hair. Then he sat back down and continued to eat his rice in blissful silence. 


End file.
